


Moonchild

by meeshel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Falling In Love, Gen, Growing up is all elbows and knees, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Childhood Friends, M/M, Slow Burn, it's an occupational hazard as a Quidditch star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshel/pseuds/meeshel
Summary: Jeon Jungkook: wizard prodigy, resident Quidditch superstar.Kim Taehyung: ex-Squib, eccentric loserPark Jimin: late transfer, enigma.Something's going on with the new kid, Jimin, and Taehyung is determined to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while. It's a little slower, more self-indulgent. 
> 
> Note that Jungkook is only a year younger than Tae and Jimin because otherwise he'd be waaaay too much of a prodigy.

Taehyung isn’t afraid of the dark. The heavy summer air settles when the sun goes down and Taehyung feels like he can finally breathe. In the dark, when he has to concentrate on navigating the rough cobblestone path overgrown with grass and weeds because the caretaker has been on vacation, Taehyung’s too preoccupied with what’s in front of him to remember the worries that plague him in the daylight.

It’s late, way past the time he was supposed to be home, but Taehyung makes the turn that carries him deeper into the cemetery. He knows this path well enough that he can navigate the potholes and knolls without much thought—he frequented this part of the cemetery long before his grandmother passed away.

The other boys call him the Grim Reaper, the weird kid who would rather hang out with dead people than play football. Despite Jungkook’s attempts to stop them, his threats only pushed the loud taunts into whispered horror stories that ward off any new transfer students from the sunny, loudmouthed kid who might just be an alien.

He’s not so sunny anymore. Not since Jungkook transferred to a boarding school in the north and his grandmother died. His teachers are concerned, but have explained away his retreat into silence as grief, grief from missing his best friend and losing his grandmother.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

Taehyung kneels on the grass in front of the twin marble stones, quickly touching his forehead to the ground before sitting back on his heels.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you today. I was visiting my grandma. Maybe you’ve met her by now?”

Taehyung’s eyes crinkle as he imagines his grandmother meeting the couple who filled her bedtime stories when she tucked Taehyung in at night.

“And I’m sorry if I haven’t visited in a while. Jungkook came back for the summer and he’s been showing me everything he learnt. Not _everything-_ ” Taehyung corrects hurriedly. “He doesn’t cast any spells because that’s _illegal_ \- but he shows me all of his textbooks and let me hold his _wand_.”

Taehyung leans in towards the stones, lowering his voice conspiratorially.

“He even got me a Dungbomb from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to use on Alex when he tries to tease me again.”

Just as suddenly, Taehyung is somber again as little boys are, thoughts flitting between their ears as often as they blink.

“Jungkookie asked me if I was mad at him for going, but I told him no.”

Taehyung contemplates this.

“I’m not mad,” he decides firmly.

“Just sad.”

The boy wilts a little at the admission, shoulders bunching, curling in towards his ears.

“Mum says that being a Squib is nothing to be ashamed of because magic doesn’t make you a good person. I make me a good person,” Taehyung says slowly, twisting his fingers.

“But if I’m a Squib, I won’t get to see Jungkookie anymore. Only in the summer.” Taehyung scrunches his nose. “I miss Jungkook when he’s gone.”

Taehyung’s head snaps up when he hears a rustling behind him. There’s nobody there, only more tombstones. Taehyung shrugs away the prickle on the back of his neck and pushes himself onto his feet.

“You’re right, I should head home,” he agrees, reaching over to brush the dust off the tops of James and Lily Potter’s graves.

“I’ll be back soon,” Taehyung promises.

Taehyung hums to himself as he picks his way through the grass. The moon is bright tonight, casting its pale glow against the marble stones.

He’s almost at the main gate when he hears it again. A rustle of leaves, a twig snapping. A low growl. Taehyung freezes when the sound is answered by an even deeper rumble— a predator’s warning. The first growl comes again, this time closer to the tree line and Taehyung jumps back, heel catching on an uneven stone and falling onto his bum.

Taehyung isn’t afraid of the dark. But he’s definitely afraid of monsters that prowl at night.

Taehyung’s breathing is loud and ragged. He claps a hand over his mouth as he scooches backwards, jeans dragging in the grass. He wishes he had gone home after he’d left his grandmother’s stone. He hopes Jungkook will come visit him at his grave.

A howl startles a shriek out of Taehyung despite his attempts to be quiet and the shattered standstill kicks him into motion. He scrambles onto his feet and books it, sprinting as fast as his legs can carry him. When he turns onto the main road, there’s a crash overhead and Taehyung’s head snaps up to see the streetlamp above him explode in a shower of sparks. Taehyung doesn’t stop to wait and see if he’ll get hit by the shards of powdered glass, the chorus of howling that starts up behind him propelling him forward. But then it happens again. And again. Taehyung stares up in wonder as he runs, arms pumping to compensate for his craning neck throwing off his balance. Is this-

“Mum! Dad!” Taehyung yells as he skitters through the front door, the screen door slamming shut behind him.

“Taehyung!” his mother’s sharp voice sounds from the kitchen. “It’s almost eleven, _where_ have you been?”

“Mum, Mum, I think I made the streetlamps explode!” Taehyung gushes breathlessly as he rounds the corner.

“You _what?_ ”

“Something was growling in the trees near the cemetery, and then something else _answered_ it— they sounded like wolves, do we even have wolves here in Godric’s Hollow?” Taehyung blurts, pausing only to suck a deep breath into his aching lungs.

“Wolves don’t travel out this far,” his father frowns from the kitchen counter, his customary evening paper and mug of coffee spread out in front of him.

“I’ve never heard growling like that before!” Taehyung insists.

In the warm light of his kitchen and the normalcy of his parents having a late night snack in the kitchen, Taehyung feels a little silly for running all the way home without looking back. The chills that ran down his neck settle, taking the ability to describe the fear that lodged itself in his throat with them.

“You know better than to stay out so late, Kim Taehyung,” his mother frowns, but she strokes his hair. “I guess you’re going to have to mow the lawn after dinner tomorrow.”

Taehyung’s shoulders sag at the familiar punishment, but he cocks his head at the odd detail.

“After dinner?”

“Well, you’ll be busy tomorrow morning carrying packages in Diagon Alley,” his mother smirks.

Taehyung makes a face.

“I’m not going to follow Jungkook around and carry his parcels. I’m not a house elf.”

His parents burst into laughter and Taehyung watches in confusion as his father wipes the froth from his chin, setting his mug carefully on the kitchen counter.

“Don’t be silly, Taehyung-ah,” his mother scolds, wiping her eyes.

“Jungkook can probably carry you and all of his packages without breaking a sweat,” his father adds with a snort.

Taehyung bristles, but doesn’t protest. His father is probably right. 

“Then why am I going to Diagon Alley? Mum, I told you I don’t want to go this year. Kookie knows too and he said it’s fine—”

“I know, hun,” his mother nods sympathetically. “Last year must have been hard for you, watching all the other kids preparing for their first year.”

She reaches into the drawer by the door and pulls out a heavy envelope.

Taehyung’s breath hitches when he catches sight of the familiar crest pressed into the wax seal- has stared at Jungkook’s and his parents’ until he could draw it from memory. His mother stoops, pecking him on the cheek while setting the letter in front of him.

“But this year we’re shopping for you.”

Taehyung feels his jaw unhinge as he stares at his own name shimmering across the thick parchment in emerald ink.

“Congratulations, son,” his father smiles. “You’re going to Hogwarts.”

҉

“Did you really burn out every streetlamp?” Jungkook asks in awe later, as they’re having celebratory hot chocolate. Mrs. Kim had invited the Jeons over after Taehyung stopped crying.

Taehyung snorts at the foam mustache sitting unaware on his best friend’s lip.

“I’m not sure,” he shrugs. “I was too busy running for my life, but it sounded like it.”

“You were probably spooked by the caretaker’s pitbull,” Mr. Jeon hums, shooting a glance at Taehyung’s parents. Mrs. Jeon squeezes her husband’s knee gently.

“ But Rapmon _never_ barks at me,” Taehyung gasps, affronted.

“Whatever it was, did you really have to explode every lightbulb?” Taehyung’s father rolls his eyes as he gets up from the couch. “I suppose I should see to it before the muggles wake up.”

“We should probably head home too,” Mrs. Jeon says, tapping Jungkook’s shoulder. “We’re going to be up pretty early tomorrow.”

“Can’t I sleep over?” Jungkook groans as his parents start fussing over the dishes on their way to the door.

“You’re seeing Taehyung in less than eight hours, Kook,” Mrs. Jeon laughs. “I’m sure you can manage.”

Jungkok grumbles, but his frown slips grudgingly when Taehyung tackles him, burying his face into Jungkook’s side.

‘G’night Kookie,” Taehyung mumbles.

Jungkook laughs, jerking away as Taehyung jabs his stomach.

“Goodnight Tae.”

҉

“Jungkook,” Taehyung hisses once they’re tucked under the covers. “Where do you think I’ll be sorted?”

“Hufflepuff,” his friend answers immediately.

“Do you just not want me to room with you and embarrass you in front of all your friends?” Taehyung teases, pinching Jungkook’s cheek.

“Yes,” Jungkook huffs, smacking Taehyung’s hands away.

There’s a moment of silence as the two tussle, resulting in Jungkook’s legs wrapped around Taehyung’s middle, arms pinning Taehyung’s hands to his sides.

“Not fair,” Taehyung gasps as he fails to squirm free.

Jungkook flicks Taehyung in the forehead before releasing him, rolling back onto his side of the bed and burrowing deep into the sheets.

“But I’m being serious,” he says as Taehyung lies down beside him. “You’re my best friend, Tae. You didn’t even blink when I got my letter early, when you should have gotten yours. And you still won’t let me beat up Alex Jerkoff-”

“It’s _Jerkin_ ,” Taehyung chokes, smacking Jungkook on the shoulder.

“Even though he continues to make your life miserable-” Jungkook continues without pause. “You’re a Hufflepuff, Taehyung. I’ll eat my wand if the Sorting Hat sorts you anywhere else.”

Taehyung bites his lip, trying to ignore the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He scooches over into Jungkook’s space and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Thanks, Kook.”

Jungkook moves his arm, pulling Taehyung closer and flipping him over so that his arms wrap around Taehyung’s chest. Taehyung can feel Jungkook’s soft, snuffling breaths against his neck. 

“What for?”

҉

“Hi, I’m Hoseok! Welcome to Hufflepuff!” the bright-eyed third year sitting across from him in the Great Hall beams, reaching over the pumpkin pasties to shake his hand rather vigorously.

“Hi,” Taehyung blinks.

Hogwarts is…overwhelming. Taehyung thought he’d know what to expect from his parents’ photo albums, Jungkook’s animated stories and _Hogwarts: A History_ , but Taehyung can’t even begin to describe how he feels actually _being_ in the castle. There’s a lightness bouncing around his chest and he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to properly catch his breath as he stares at the floating candles and the glittering stars above.

 _Enchanted ceiling_ , Taehyung reminds himself.

It’s beautiful.

Jungkook is waving at him from the Ravenclaw table, grinning from ear to ear as they make eye contact.

 _Okay?_ He mouths.

Taehyung shoots him a thumbs up, comforted by the familiar face.

_So okay._

And then Hoseok is grabbing his attention, introducing him to everyone at the table with a flourish.

҉

Taehyung’s a little disappointed when things don’t really change. He’s not surprised, because people don’t really _get_ him, but it does sting when it turns out that young witches and wizards can be just as mean as young muggles. They’re all still children, at the end of the day.

“Wait, so you’re like, a whole year older than we are, but you’re still a first year?”

“Did you flunk out or something?”

“Are you sure you’re a wizard? What if they got it wrong and you’re still a Squib? I’ve never heard of a Squib who could suddenly do magic.”

“Are you just stupid?”

Jungkook is amazing as always, but he can only do so much as a second year Ravenclaw. They see each other at mealtimes and some evenings when Jungkook doesn’t have Quidditch practice, but it’s not like they can have sleepovers like they used to. Taehyung had gotten used to it when Jungkook was away, but now that he’s _here_ and they _still_ can’t, it makes his chest ache something fierce. Jungkook’s popular—Hogwart’s resident celebrity as the wizard prodigy who started a year early and Ravenclaw’s darling Seeker. It’s hard for them to get a minute alone even when they are together. Taehyung’s happy for his friend, how couldn’t he be? But he misses Jungkook.

At least he has Hoseok, the third year Hufflepuff who refuses to stop sitting with him in the common room and always drags him to sit with his friends in the library. For the first two weeks, he’d walked Taehyung to all of his classes until he was sure he wouldn’t get lost. Hoseok is like sunshine. Every time he greets Taehyung in the hallways, Taehyung will feel warm inside as he waves back.

“I’ll see you at lunch, Taehyungie!” Hoseok will yell over his shoulder even as he’s rushing to the greenhouse for Herbology. There will always be at least one chocolate éclair saved for him when he gets to the Great Hall.

So Taehyung can’t complain, not really. Like his mum always says, there will always be people trying to bring you down. What’s important is that he remembers to count his blessings and hold onto them. He’s finally here at Hogwarts, after a whole year of thinking that he’d never get the chance. He’s learning _magic_ , he gets to see Jungkook and he’s met Hoseok, sunshine hyung.

Taehyung tries not to think about how nice it would be to have a friend in his year. He tries not to feel lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

With assignment deadlines looming as the Christmas holidays approach, Taehyung has been spending most of his evenings with Hoseok’s study crew. At first, he’d been shocked at how not a single one of them were from Hufflepuff, since all of the first years formed cliques within their respective houses, but Seokjin, a Gryffindor fifth year, had assured him that the exclusivity fades over time.

“It does get kind of hard to see the same people you dorm with all the time,” Namjoon, a Gryffindor fourth year, had agreed.

“I dunno, I’m just here because Hoseok won’t stop shouting at me otherwise,” Yoongi muttered before Hoseok jabbed the Slytherin fourth year in the side. He’d let out a shriek that had Madam Pince glaring at them.

“Mention that I made that sound ever, and you’re dead,” Yoongi hissed.

Namjoon had purple hair for a month.

“So Yoongi, have you met that new first year transfer student yet?” Seokjin asks one night as they’re leaving the library. 

Yoongi shakes his head.

“Nah, I don’t think he’s gonna arrive until tomorrow,” he drawls. “Poor kid’s gonna have a hard time. Apparently, he’s only ever been homeschooled and the first years this year are little shits. No offense, Tae.” 

“But Taetae’s a sweetheart!” Seokjin protests.

Taehyung shrugs. He’s not going to dispute that.

““He’ll be the same age as Tae, right? They’ll have something in common! We’ll make sure that he feels right at home,” Hoseok assures with his signature grin. 

“Yeah, because Yoongi here is the best kind of welcoming committee,” Namjoon snorts.

“Yah,” Yoongi growls. “There’s no such thing as respect in this place anymore.”

“You’re just catching on?” Seokjin laughs. “Y’all are little sh-” 

“Okay this is us!” Hoseok chirps, clapping a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Goodnight, everyone!”

Taehyung chuckles as the other three continue to bicker down the corridor.

҉

Taehyung is late the next morning, somehow sleeping through his alarm and the small ruckus of his fellow Hufflepuffs’ morning routine. There’s no way there’s still breakfast in the Great Hall, so Taehyung swings by the kitchens, where Yeontan the house elf happily bags him a sandwich and a couple chocolate éclairs. At least he’s got Charms first period and not Transfiguration. There are little mercies in not having to be on the receiving end of McGonagall’s disapproving stare.

Taehyung sidles through a portrait shortcut that Namjoon had showed him a few weeks before and takes the last flight of stairs two at a time. Swallowing the last unchewed corner of his sandwich, Taehyung bursts through the door to his Charms classroom harder than he’d intended. The heavy oak door crashes into the wall with a bang. Taehyung freezes in the doorframe, wincing.

“Mr. Kim, I’m glad you could finally join us,” Professor Flitwick says lightly as every head turns towards the door. “We were an odd number and we’re just working in pairs now. If you could please join myself and Mr. Park at the front of the room, I can get you started.”

Taehyung blinks, taking in the clustered chaos of students spread throughout the room, a large feather between each pair. Flitwick is perched atop his desk at the front of the room, an unfamiliar head of silver-grey hair standing next to him.

“We haven’t got all day, Mr. Kim. Hurry now.”

This spurs Taehyung into action and he takes his place in front of his professor.

“I’m sorry for being late, sir,” he apologizes with a light dip of his head. “I overslept.”

“That much I gathered,” Flitwick says with amusement tinging his voice. “Now we’re working on a Levitating charm this morning. I take it you’re already familiar with the spell from yesterday’s assigned reading?”

“Wingardium Leviosa, sir.” Taehyung dutifully answers.

Flitwick smiles, eyes crinkling.

“Very good. Now you and Mr. Park here will take turns charming this feather between you. Do you all remember the wand movement we practiced last week?”

Flitwick raises his voice to address the class and there’s a chorus of “swish and flick” that Taehyung’s new partner mumbles beside him.

“Alright you two, hop to it!” Flitwick claps his hands before moving to the back of the classroom. “No, Miss Chang, it’s all one smooth movement, swish _and_ flick!”

Taehyung turns his attention to the unfamiliar wizard, flashing a bright grin.

“Hi, we haven’t met before, have we? I’m Taehyung, Hufflepuff!”

The other smiles tentatively.

“I’m Jimin, Slytherin. I uh, just transferred to Hogwarts.”

Taehyung realizes that this must be the transfer student that Seokjin and Yoongi were talking about last night. He’s a lot shorter than Taehyung, but while Taehyung is all wiry limbs to match his head in the clouds, this boy is solidly built. Grounded, even when he seems a little clueless and out of his element. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Taehyung says earnestly. “Your hair is really cool. I’ve always wanted to dye my hair.”

“Oh, thanks.” Jimin runs a hand through his ashy locks. “It’s uh, genetic.”

“That’s even cooler,” Taehyung assures. “Has anyone shown you the layout of the castle? Because I can help if you want me to.”

Jimin is visibly taken aback.

“Oh, uh yeah, that would be really nice,” he stammers. Then he clears his throat and smiles, a little more genuinely this time. His eyes curve into crescents as he beams up at Taehyung. “Thank you so much.”

They focus on trying to levitate the feather off of the table. Even though Taehyung spent his entire week practicing the wand movement and did his assigned readings twice, the charm is a lot harder in practice. He and Jimin take turns flourishing their wands and watching hopefully as their feather twitches. At first, Taehyung feels eyes on him, his face flushing as remembers what Paisley Peterson said about there being no such thing as ex-Squibs. It pulls at his concentration and Taehyung can feel tears of frustration prickle in the corners of his eyes.

And then Jimin blows on the feather as Taehyung is taking his turn.

“Taehyung look, you did it,” he stage whispers.

They burst into giggles, actually turning heads this time. Flitwick reminds them to focus, but it’s easier after that. They complain and make jokes and Taehyung forgets about whether he has an audience to perform for. It’s a pretty good time; nothing that he’s ever had with a fellow first year. Eventually Taehyung _feels_ the spell roll from his tongue to the tip of his wand—and then the feather is floating in front of their eyes.

“I did it! Jimin, look, it’s levitating!”

“I see it, Taehyung!” Jimin laughs. “You did it!”

“Look everyone, Mr. Kim has done it!” Flitwick announces. “Oh bravo! Five points to Hufflepuff for being the first!”

Once the feather is safely back on the desk, Taehyung throws an arm around Jimin in a celebratory hug like Hoseok does. He’s so grateful for Jimin—for the first wholesome classroom experience he’s been able to share, for Jimin getting him out of his head.

“That was amazing,” he gushes.

Taehyung’s so elated that it takes him a moment to process that something’s wrong. Jimin has gone rigid under his touch. Taehyung drops his arm as if burned.

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry,” he says. “I should have asked, I didn’t even realize-” 

Jimin’s eyes are blown wide, tracking Taehyung’s slightest movements.

“You’re—I-I have to go,” Jimin chokes.

And then he’s crashing through the door, disappearing down the hallway.

҉

“I don’t like this guy,” Jungkook frowns around a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

They’re sitting by the lake after lunch, a small jar of bluebell flames between them to ward off the winter chill.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Taehyung complains. “One minute we’re getting along really well, and then the next he’s running out of class like I set his robes on fire. Maybe he really doesn’t like being touched?”  


“What, like PTSD or something?” Jungkook arches an eyebrow. “I guess that could be a possibility. I guess you can’t really be polite about that kind of thing.”

Taehyung worries his bottom lip, watching the blue flames lick the sides of the glass.

“I hope he’s okay. Yoongi was saying that he’s never been to school before.”

“Then you’d be the best person to befriend,” Jungkook shrugs. “He’s stupid if he doesn’t realize that.”

“Jungkook!”

“What? I’m not wrong,” Jungkook says stubbornly. “You’re the best friend in the world. If this guy needs friends, obviously he should become friends with the best.”

Taehyung melts, face crumpling.

“Aw, Jungkookie c’mere-”

҉

Taehyung doesn’t see Jimin in any of his other classes for the rest of the week. He asks Yoongi about him casually during their nightly study sessions, but the elder is vague.

“He isn’t feeling well,” is all he’ll say on the matter.

Taehyung can’t stop thinking about what has happened to the silver haired boy. He just wants to know what he did wrong, wants to have the chance to apologize. But Jimin never shows.

On Saturday morning, they all bundle up and head down to the Quidditch pitch for the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Taehyung steals Jungkook’s blue and silver scarf in solidarity.

“You two are so cute,” Hoseok coos when Taehyung returns from the Ravenclaw table after wishing Jungkook good luck, stolen goods in hand.

Taehyung blushes.

It’s a tight match. The snow that accumulated overnight makes it difficult to see over the icy glare. Ravenclaw is leading by twenty points when Jungkook spots the Snitch hovering around the Gryffindor goal posts. Taehyung sees the moment Jungkook hones in, concentration shifting from diffuse, periphery awareness to pinpoint sharp.

“Go Jungkook!” Taehyung yells, jumping up and down.

Jungkook has a two-yard lead on the Gryffindor Seeker, easily looping around the left goal post to snatch the golden ball. But Quidditch is chaotic, with every player focused on their own tasks. Just as Madam Hooch blows the whistle to end the game, the Gryffindor Keeper dives toward the same goal post to stop a last minute Quaffle. Taehyung shrieks as Jungkook and the Keeper collide with a sickening crunch. The Gryffindor manages to stay on his broom, but Jungkook, blindsided, flies clean off, crashing onto the field fifty feet below.

҉

A severe concussion, two fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

Thank Merlin for magic.

Taehyung doesn’t know what he would do if Jungkook only had muggle medicine available to him, but an hour later, Jungkook is dozing relatively painlessly in the hospital wing. His chest and shoulder are wrapped as a precaution, but Madam Pomfrey was able to heal the majority of the damage within the first five minutes of their arrival—Jungkook carried in on a floating stretcher by Professor Flitwick while Taehyung followed tearfully behind.

Taehyung will never understand the brutality of Quidditch.

The others came and went, seeing Jungkook in his few minutes of lucidity before Madam Pomfrey kicked them out. She wanted to toss Taehyung too, but Taehyung almost had a panic attack at the thought. Every time he looks away, all he sees is his friend bloodied and unconscious. He doesn’t take his eyes off Jungkook.

Taehyung jerks awake when he hears voices.

“How is he?” Professor McGonagall asks quietly.

“Better now,” he hears Madam Pomfrey reply. “It won’t be long before he’s up and out again.”

Taehyung cocks his head. Are they talking about Jungkook?

“If you ask me, they should have waited until this shift was over before he started. Now his peers are going to ask questions.”

Taehyung furrows his brow.

“No, it’s better that he’s here,” Madam Pomfrey says softly. “This way I can keep an eye on him, the poor boy. He must not have had it easy.” 

The voices fade as the two women move into Madam Pomfrey’s office and Taehyung drifts off wondering who they could be talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I imagine that this takes place quite a few years after the Battle at Hogwarts, I didn't want to make up new professor names. For the purpose of this fic, none of them have retired. McGonagall is Headmistress, and all of the heads of houses are the same with the exception of Snape, of course.


End file.
